Who needs a boy?
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Zoey is on her way to breakfast, when she sees Mike and Anne Maria together! She is heartbroken, and runs off! Dawn follows her to comfort her. Will Zoey let her? Zoey angst, Zoey/Dawn friendship. One-sided Zoke.


**Thoughts are in _italics_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

Zoey walks out of the girl's cabin, stretching her arms. She looks around Camp Wawanakwa, reflecting on how she could actually enjoy being here if it weren't for the toxic waste and mutated animals.

As if to prove her point, she spots a mutated squirrel fry a bird by shooting lasers out of its eyes. Zoey cringes at the sight, before heading to the mess hall. She wears a smile on her face, looking forward to seeing Mike, her best friend and crush on the island.

_He's so nice and kind to everyone, and really brave… I really like him… Maybe I should tell him how I feel? _Zoey thinks, walking into the mess hall. She hopes to see Mike sitting at a table, calling her over with a smile on his face.

What she did not expect to see was Mike… shirtless, and kissing Anne Maria!

She gasps in shock, pulling everyone's attention to her. She stays at the entrance, frozen. She swears she can feel her heart shattering.

"Mike… What are you doing?" Zoey asks quietly, her voice wavering. Mike turns to her with a smirk on his face, which surprises her. She has never seen Mike smirk at anyone before.

"Hey, toots, name's Vito. And dis my girl, Anne Maria!" he says in a different accent from his usual, pulling Anne Maria into an embrace. Zoey can feel tears fill her eyes, but she fights to hold them in.

_This must be a joke, a cruel, twisted joke… _She thinks, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene that is Anne Maria in Mike's arms.

"Vito? Mike, is this another of your characters? Why are you with Anne Maria?" Zoey asks, her voice cracking slightly. Anne Maria steps away from Mike and walks over to Zoey, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's my boyfriend, can't ya tell? He obviously wants a _real_ woman." Anne Maria informs her, a smirk appearing on her orange face. "Not some scrawny, white girl like _you_!" She frowns at Zoey before turning back to Mike and giving him another kiss.

Zoey feels an urge to hit her across her smug face when they break apart. Instead, Zoey turns away and runs out of the mess hall, the tears now streaming down her face. She ignores the sound of someone calling her name because she just wants to get away from Mike and Anne Maria's smug faces.

* * *

Zoey finds herself in the woods, but she continues to run. She doesn't stop running until she comes to a large tree. She begins to climb, until she reaches a sturdy branch she can sit on. Only then does she start to cry, large sobs escaping her mouth as the tears flow down her cheeks like waterfalls.

_Why… Why would he want to be with Anne Maria? Does he show what he really wants through his characters? _She reflects, attempting to wipe away her tears, only for them to be replaced immediately. _His characters have never shown interest in me…_

Calming her sobs slightly, Zoey starts to climb down the tree. She finds it hard to see because her vision is blurred by her tears, and she misses a branch and falls from the tree, landing on the ground with a _thud._ Dull pain runs through her left shoulder as she hits the ground, but she doesn't care at the moment. Instead, she finds the slight pain soothing because it lessens the emotional pain she feels.

She stands up, rubbing her aching shoulder, and walks back towards the cabins. She hopes no-one is there because she doesn't want anyone to see her in this state. They'll see it as weakness, not a girl who has just had her heart-broken in two.

* * *

Zoey feels relieved when she finds no-one in the cabin. She goes over to her bed and sits down. She tries to breathe deeply, like Dawn taught her, to calm herself down. She tries redoing her hair. She even tries cleaning up the room and making all the beds. In the end, she utilises her usual method of calming down.

"I hate him! I hate Mike, I hate his stupid characters, I hate Anne Maria, I hate this place…" Zoey screams into her pillow, lying face down on her bed. After letting out her anger, she feels empty. The tears start to flow once more. She sobs into her pillow, only feeling sadness now.

_I don't hate Mike; I could never hate him… _She sighs in defeat. Memories of her and Mike flow into her mind, but she suppresses them, wanting to forget all about him, about this game. _Why does he have to be so damn nice? I've never felt this way about any of those idiots at home…_

She hears a quiet knock on the door. She rolls on her back, looking at the ceiling, but makes no move to answer. Another knock is heard, and Zoey finds that she feels irritated.

"Is that you, Mike?" Zoey asks quietly, more to herself than the person at the door. The knock comes again, and her face twists into a snarl. She hurls one of her shoes, and it makes a bang as it hits the door.

"Go away!" she yells, her voice husky from her crying.

"Zoey! Please open the door!" A voice calls from outside, but it's too muffled for her to recognise as anything but female. Zoey rolls her eyes, and leaps from her bed and lands on the floor, wincing as her shoulder throbs in protest.

"No! Go away! I want to be alone!" she repeats, chucking her other shoe at the door for good measure. Zoey breathes heavily, her body reacting to the sudden activity.

"Please, Zoey! It's Dawn! Are you alright?" The voice asks. Knowing the voice's identity, Zoey calms herself, but doesn't open the door. Instead, she collapses onto the floor.

"Dawn… Please just go." Zoey says softly, barely loud enough for Dawn to hear. _Mike… Why would you lead me on like you have? Where is your heart? Apparently with Anne Maria…_

"I can't leave you, Zoey! Your aura is a concerning shade of dark green!" Dawn replies, banging softly on the door.

"I don't care what colour my aura is! Just leave!" Zoey yells, banging her fists on the floor. _Auras, huh? I bet Mike's is a nice, light colour…"_

"Zoey, please let me in! I just want to help!" Dawn exclaims, her voice cracking in despair.

Zoey pauses in her thinking, hearing the desperation in Dawn's voice. _What am I doing? I'm evidently causing pain to my friend, and over what? A boy who wasn't even mine in the first place? I'm such a fool… _Tears start to fall from Zoey's eyes.

"…Okay, Dawn. You can come in." Zoey sighs, wiping her eyes to remove the tears, but they keep flowing. The door cracks open slowly, and Dawn enters the room, her platinum blonde hair flowing as she walks over to Zoey.

"Come on, Zoey. It's going to be okay." Dawn says soothingly, extending her hand to Zoey. Zoey looks up into Dawn's pale blue eyes and, seeing the concern there, accepts Dawn's hand and stands with her help. Zoey proceeds to engulf Dawn in a hug, surprising the small girl. Dawn pats Zoey's back comfortingly as Zoey cries into her jumper, the tears flowing freely.

"It's okay, Zoey, it's all going to get better." Dawn coos, holding Zoey as she releases her sadness through her tears. Zoey pulls back from Dawn, her eyes red from her crying, and smiles at Dawn.

"You're right, Dawn. It can only get better from here." Zoey states, hugging Dawn again, but without the tears. _With friends like these, who needs a boy?_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading my first Total Drama fic! I hope you enjoyed it, and felt sorry for Zoey! I sure did, and I was writing it!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**I hope to write more for Total Drama, and feedback on what you want to see would be greatly appreciated!**

**-Green**


End file.
